Onomastiques amoureuses
by Taahoma
Summary: Byakuran x Irie  Il arrivera à lui changer ses habitudes ! Cette façon de l'appeler mettait un désagréable distance entre eux.


**Onomastiques amoureuses**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma**

**Fandom : **Reborn

**Couple : **10051

**Genre : **Romance.

**Descritpion : **Il arrivera à lui changer ses habitudes ! Cette façon de l'appeler mettait un désagréable distance entre eux.

**Disclaimer :**Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Snif !

* * *

><p>Byakuran caressa doucement la nuque découverte qui s'offrait à lui et joua avec quelques petites mèches rousses d'une coiffure totalement désorganisée. Retenant son souffle, il alla effleurer de l'index avec une tendresse infinie la peau blanche jusqu'aux joues douces. Il sourit. Son amant, dans son sommeil, était le plus mignon des hommes. Il se trouvait presque cruel de le considérer ainsi alors qu'il était justement un homme mais il ne pouvait pas résister au fait d'y penser quand il le voyait. A cause de ses traits asiatiques fins, il paraissait efféminé et plus jeune qu'il ne l'était : il avait vingt-quatre ans et il en paraissait encore dix-sept. En fait, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il n'avait pas paru changer du tout. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il n'avait véritablement pas changé. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois arborant les mêmes lunettes que celles qui trainaient sur la table et les mêmes cheveux roux décoiffés. Tout ce qui le faisait rougir autrefois continuait aujourd'hui et il le regardait avec la même lumière dans les yeux que celle du premier jour. Le taquiner était toujours aussi amusant et chaque jour, il lui offrait ainsi de nouvelles mimiques adorables. Non, il ne pouvait le décrire avec d'autres mots que "mignon".<p>

Avec un désir tout neuf en pensant à cela, Byakuran mordilla une de ses oreilles, espérant réveiller son amant endormi dans ses bras. Celui-ci mit un temps avant d'émerger, gémissant sous pareilles caresses.

« Debout~ » lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

« Hmm- » Le jeune endormi ouvrit un œil et rencontra directement la paire d'yeux améthystes qui semblait littéralement le dévorer. Il sourit en passant ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Bonjour Byakuran-san... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec le -san, Sho-chan~ ! Tu es méchant ! »

« Hmm- »

Il referma ses bras autour du petit corps de son amant et le tira sur lui. Dans le manège, il en profita pour mordiller son cou assez fort pour lui laisser une petite trace rouge. Ne sentant aucune résistance, il continua son chemin du bout de la langue jusqu'au menton puis le coin des lèvres pour finir par l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce genre de réveil suffisait à exciter le roux et cela le fit sourire.

Son petit ami était sensible à chacun de ses gestes et malgré une fréquence assez grande de leurs rapports, il réagissait toujours autant à toutes ses caresses. D'ailleurs à ce moment-même, il commençait à gémir sous ses mains.

« Byakura-n... » souffla-t-il. « -san. »

D'un coup d'un seul, tout plaisir s'arrêta et Byakuran poussa gentiment son amant sur le côté pour se redresser.

« Sho-chan n'est vraiment pas mignon, » bouda-t-il en lui tournant le dos. L'autre jeune homme, brouillé par l'excitation, ne comprenait pas. Il appela son amant, désireux de le voir revenir à lui mais ce dernier lui posa simplement la main dans les cheveux et les lui ébouriffa plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Si Sho-chan ne m'appelle pas convenablement, alors je ne lui ferai plus rien ! » Il s'apprêta à se lever mais deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille d'un coup pour le retenir.

« D-d'accord ! » bredouilla le jeune japonais, désolé. « Je ferai des efforts... »

« Des efforts ? Pourquoi ça ne serait pas spontané ? Hum, non. Vraiment pas mignon. Irie-kun n'est pas mignon ! » Byakuran défit les mains qui le retenaient et se releva. Son amant eut le loisir d'admirer son corps de dos, s'arrêtant sur les deux cicatrices sur ses clavicules. Ses cheveux blancs s'arrêtaient entre ses épaules et malgré leur nuit agitée, ils paraissaient toujours coiffés. Le jeune homme fit mine de chercher quelque chose sur le sol, déambulant avec plaisir devant son amant qu'il savait frustré. Il n'espérait juste qu'il l'appelât par son nom sans ces suffixes inutiles.

Emportant le drap du lit avec lui, son amant se releva et tituba quelques pas jusqu'à s'appuyer contre son dos. Byakuran ne bougea plus mais un sourire de victoire prit place sur ses lèvres. Les mains de son amant remontèrent le long de son dos, montèrent sur les épaules puis passèrent sous ses bras pour s'accrocher de nouveau autour de son corps.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« T'appeler comment Irie-kun ? » s'amusa-t-il. Mais cela au contraire n'amusait pas son amant qui avait l'impression d'être retourné au moment de leur rencontre, au moment où ils n'avaient pas encore une relation. Son manque de réponse suffit à faire comprendre à Byakuran que le jeu avait assez duré. Alors il se retourna entre les bras de son amant et de son index, remonta son visage vers lui. Il fut surpris de voir ses yeux devenir humides et son cœur se mit à battre. Il était définitivement mignon. Cependant, il se sentit un peu coupable de le voir si près de pleurer.

« Appelle moi correctement alors~ » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. « Sho-chan ! »

* * *

><p>Héhé, voilà voilà ^^. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire (très tard le soir).<p>

Je profite pour faire un petit peu de pub =P ! Si vous voulez parler de Reborn, des amies et moi avons créé une petite communauté sur un forum ^^.

Cherchez donc _reborn-no-hk_ sur google et vous devriez pouvoir venir jusqu'à nous =D.

_Taahoma_


End file.
